


Sweet Betsy from Pike

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: A letter from Christopher to the love of his life girlfriend while he's at the Academy and she's finishing up high school.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Betsy from Pike

Sweet Betsy,

I hope you’re doing well back home. I miss you. I knew I would, but it still hurts to be so far from you; thinking about your visit next month is the only thing that keeps me going on the tough days.

I have a few things planned out. I’ll show you the campus of course, but San Francisco is such a beautiful city, and I know you’ll love it. Last week, I found this wonderful seafood place along the ease coast that I know you’ll love - some of the best fried shrimp I’ve ever had.

How’s home? Your mom and dad still doing well I hope. And what about Delilah? With it getting warmer, I bet you’ll be riding her more, and I bet she’ll love that too, as well as the extra treats you always bring along. I’ll have to come back home soon, take Tango out - the four of us can all go for a picnic again, like we used to. I’ll remember to stock up on sugar cubes.

Class is going well, I know you’re curious. Most of my classes have been manageable, and I’m doing well in all of them except astrophysics, which I’m sure you find very amusing. I’ll be requesting your help when you come visit you know, and if you do decide to enlist in Starfleet, then I will be requesting your help with every assignment, I hope you know that. Other than astro though, everything else is good. I ran into Admiral Marcus the other day, and he stopped me and we had a talk. I was surprised he’d care enough to interrupt wherever he was going, but it seems he’s been keeping an eye on me - he said I’d make a good test pilot one day, if I ever wanted to go that way.

I look forward to introducing you to some of the people I’ve met at the Academy so far. You’ll like Philippa. She drinks us all under the table every single time, but it never stops Andrew from trying, and of course failing each time. Leland is a bit rougher ‘round the edges, but he’s a good guy.

I know you’ve been busy working to finish up your finals, and then you’ll finally be done with high school. I hope you know how proud I am of you. Just make sure you’re looking after yourself too, okay? I know how you can get when you’re working hard, and though I love that you always give it your everything, I worry you forget to take care of yourself, which is just as important; make sure you get enough sleep, and you're eating a balanced diet, and that you’re staying hydrated, just to name a few points.

On that note, I’ll finish this up - I’m sure I’ll talk to you in a few days anyway.

Love you darling,  
From,  
Christopher


End file.
